Feels Like Home
by AnonFlorem
Summary: Audrey's ride back to her apartment with Nathan turns into more than they both thought it would. Post 1x08, Pre-identity crisis. ;P Just a short drabble.


Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so any commentary/feedback is definitely welcome! :) This has no specific time frame, but is supposed to take place after Audrey finds out Nathan can feel her touch. Reviews make me motivated. ;D If you have any fanfiction recommendations, I'll do my best if I'm familiar with the show. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Audrey stared out the window of the Bronco, amazed at how beautiful the scenery was. Back in Boston, crowded streets overflowing with noisy people was something she had gotten used to. Haven, though, was it's complete opposite. She studied the peaceful stillness in nature, no sound but the rustle of the tree branches as they sped past. It awed her to think this already felt like home.

"You okay, Parker?"

Nathan's words pulled her out of her daze, and Audrey turned her head towards him. His ocean-blue eyes glanced at her for a moment, before he turned his gaze back on the road.

"Why wouldn't I be, Wuornos?" she quipped, her voice laced with humor. Audrey had gotten used to Nathan's usage of her last name rather than her first, but still, it amused her. She thought it strange how he made it sound more personal then her first.

Nathan's lips faintly quirked upward as he replied.

"You've been quiet for at least a full five minutes," his eyes twinkled with laughter, "something must have you shaken up."

Audrey threw her head back as she gave a laugh. She shook her head at him.

"I was just enjoying the view," she said, looking at him to respond. Nathan looked at her for a moment too long. His bright-blue gaze gave away nothing, but the tips of his ears reddening did. He quickly turned back to the road, leaving Audrey to mentally slap herself.

"Nathan, I didn't-I meant the greenery-Not that you aren't enjoyable to look at-I mean-"

Audrey bit her lip, and closed her eyes.

"I'm just going to stop talking now."

Nathan watched her, realizing she looked adorable when flustered and covered in a light pink blush from embarrassment. He quickly averted his eyes back to the road when he saw her eyes opening.

"You know what I meant, right?" Audrey said, her flush lessening.

"No worries," Nathan stated with a light tone, obviously trying to put her at ease, "But I have a question." His sincere voice, made Audrey watch him.

She nodded her head, signaling him to continue.

"Just enjoyable to look at? Ouch." He smirked, wincing in fake pain. "That hurts."

Audrey chuckled as she lightly pushed his bare arm with her hand, eliciting a shiver from Nathan. Her soft, dainty hands felt cool. The opposite of his rough, masculine, warm arm. Audrey noticed his reaction, and let her hand stay there.

She glanced at him in wonder, and began tracing tiny circles on his skin.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat, as his nerves tingled back to life. She made him feel physically, they both knew that. She also made him feel things emotionally. That, she hadn't a clue.

He watched her in intrigue as her brow furrowed, with a pondering expression. She lifted her gaze, and their eyes locked.

"What do you feel?" She asked softly, though it came out so clearly in the silence of the parked Bronco. They'd been parked in front of the Gull for awhile now, neither showing any interest in stepping outside the vehicle.

Nathan closed his eyes, forcing his mind to think about her question rather than the distracting sensation where she was touching him.

"Your hands are cool. They feel soft and smooth. It's...indescribable." Nathan slowly opened his eyes, and found Audrey studying him. She gently placed her hands on the side of his face, pulling him downward to meet her gaze directly.

She pressed her lips against his cheek, a tender motion. Nathan felt his heart beating fast, and allowed himself to enjoy her soft touch.

"Good night, Nathan." Audrey stated with a gentle smile. She moved her hand, searched for his.

Nathan entwined their fingers, and gave a small squeeze, not breaking eye contact. With the same gentleness as she had earlier, he pressed his warm lips to her joined hand. Audrey willed the butterflies in her stomach to stop fluttering around, as he hesitantly let go of her hand.

"G'night, Parker." Nathan grinned, as she hopped out of the Bronco gracefully.

Audrey watched silently with a smile as the old, sky-blue Bronco drove away. She knew she was certainly right about one thing; Haven did feel like home.

Reviews are much wanted and appreciated! :)


End file.
